Medical injection devices with needle guards are known from EP 460 914 B1; EP 707 860 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,871; EP 692 271 B1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,397; 4,982,842; 5,232,455; 5,139,489; 5,154,285; 5,277,311; 5,232,454; 5,312,367; 5,342,322; 5,423,765; 5,643,219; WO 1991/009639 A2; EP 862 920 B1; EP 885 621 B1; EP 1 525 016 B1; EP 1 568 321 A1; EP 1 587 419 B1; EP 1 592 346 B1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,816; 5,632,732; CH 685 979 A5 and DE 695 02 357 T2.